Grr To Ghost Busters
by Annabelle Peach
Summary: this is a UR fic.....Anyway, Darian is a secrurity gaurd at a mall. Little does he know that one seamingly uneventfull night will lure him into the biggets adventure- and the biggest love- of his life.


Grr to Ghost busters  
  
by Peaches  
  
E-mail:  
  
silly_peach@sailorvenus.com  
  
notes:  
I don own SM. Dont sue me! Im broke!  
Sorda UR. Bunches of fun and suspension. I hope.  
  
-Peachy  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
  
Darian wisteled softly as he walked around the  
mall one last time before he got off-duty. Being a   
security gaurd wasnt at all as hard as it seemed. Walk  
around every half hour, watch the security TVs when   
your not walkin around. Wasnt hard at all.  
  
  
"Oh my darlin....oh my darlin....oh my  
daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarning   
Clemimngtine...." Darian sang softly. So what if he was  
off tune. Not as if anybody heard him.   
  
  
* Creak. Creak. Craek. *   
  
  
Darian looked up. Well,mabie somenody *did*  
hear him. Time to investigate.   
  
  
Suddently a song popped into his head.  
  
  
/When theres something strange..../in your  
naborhood.../  
  
Oh no. Definatly *not* the song to be thinking  
of.  
  
/Who you gonna call?/  
  
  
Achk! How evil his mind was!!  
  
  
/GHOST BUSTERS!/  
  
  
Stop it! Stop! Think of another song! Something  
about....lillies or something!!  
  
/I aint afraid of no ghosts!/  
  
Lillies! Think lillies! Think pansies! Think....anthing!  
  
  
*creak. Creak. Creak.*  
  
Time to investigate!!  
  
His mind finally off ghostbusters,  
darian walked toward the sound.  
  
Nothing in JC pennies.......no sound in Dillards......  
soundless in Saers...wait!  
  
*creak. Creak. Creak. *  
  
The sound was coming from vanity!  
  
Darian walked into the cloths store. No creak   
now. Nope.Must have been his imagination.  
  
"AAAAAAACHK!" Darian screeched.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"   
Screamed a woman at the same time.  
  
So much for the creak being his imagination!  
  
  
Darian's eyes widened. The woman screeched for a  
moment longer- Boy,did the girl have *lungs*! - and then  
promply smashed his head with a clothing rack.  
  
Darian went out cold.  
  
A while later, Darian wasnt sure if it was hours or  
minutes, Darian opened his eyes.   
  
/Who you gonna call?/  
  
"just say no to ghost busters........." He mumbelled.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" The woman  
demanded.   
  
He couldnt see her verry well,but she was short and  
had the *oddest* hairstyle.......it seemed almost as if she had   
two buns with the rest of her streaming out...clearly a wierdo.  
  
"The real question is," Darian said, "why your here."  
  
"You really don think Im gonna answer that,do you?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Your not as dumb as you look."  
  
Darian snorted.  
  
"I dont look half as stupid as you do," Darian retorted.   
"What is up with your hair,anyway??"  
  
"I never asked," The woman answered,her voice laced  
with sarcasem.  
  
Darian raised an eyebrow.  
  
"never asked whom?"  
  
"That is none-Stop asking questions! Your my captive!  
Shut up!!!"  
  
"Your...captive." Darian smirked. "Ha!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" The woman seethed. "Who the hell are   
you,anyway!?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same-opps,I forgot.   
*Im* not alould to ask questions,*remember*?"  
  
The woman looked angry enough to have steam   
coming from her ears.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" she screeched.  
  
"My name is Darian," darian said.  
  
"ah. And the basterd speaks," The woman dawled.  
  
" ....'basterd'?! What did I do!? YOU stalked in   
here,its not MY fault!!"  
  
To his surprise,the woman laughed.  
  
"You know,if I wasnt going to have to kill you,  
I may just grow to be able to stand you," she said,amused.  
  
"wait a minute! Kill me?"  
  
"Thats right," She said,bringing up a gun "Its really  
too bad. Your sorda cute. The good die yung,ne?"  
  
"Ooooh crap....."  
  
And the woman lifted her (verry large and scarry looking)   
gun and pointed it starit at his face.  
  
(ANs:)  
*laughs evilly* Dont you just hate me? ^.^ *dodges appels and oarnge peels*  
  



End file.
